


Pumpkin Soup

by Cinnafox



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: That one time Akashi made pumpkin soup for Furihata.Sequel to'Fallen Pumpkin'[Not necessary to read.]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Pumpkin Soup

**Author's Note:**

> :] I made nonsense out of impulse because I was sulking about the a story that I'm writing and my brain doesn't wanna work properly.

It was an accident, truly. Akashi had never meant to hurt any of his friends—let alone his own crush! Sure, he had tried to stab one of his friends before, but he didn't mean to aim either. Regardless, Akashi was a man with a good heart and loved all of his friends dearly, if any harm came to them, he would sprint to their rescue— if they needed a kidney, he'd gladly gouge them out—with a proper medical procedure of course. 

Akashi was only ogling on his crush who happened to be very handsome, minding his own business and just wanted to get to the other side of the road when suddenly, a bulky, hollowed pumpkin came parachuting down straight on his head—along with the keyhole because Akashi thought the sun was perfect to carve his pumpkin— wasn't his fault that it decided to fall off! 

However, admittedly Akashi did feel responsible. He could have been more careful, but how was one able to be careful while ogling at your handsome crush? 

While Furihata was down on the floor, they had shared their very first kiss— Kuroko insisted that it wasn't, but fuck him and his logic. The kiss was absolute! It was sloppy, wet, noisy and amazing! 

Sure, Furihata was unconscious and ultimately succumbed to his concussion with blood pooling behind his head. Midorima had the ambulance on speed dial while every one of their friends were completely useless—Akashi could have been the one who got the matter under control, but he got his heart swept by the kiss and fainted after—thus, he was as useless as a twig. 

While Furihata was at the hospital and had to stay for another two to three days to be monitored before his release. The brunette was given the best treatment in the hospital despite his minor injury, he even got a priority room all to himself. 

Even though the costs were fully borne by Akashi, he felt that it wasn’t enough to really compensate. In a practical sense, it was more than enough. In an emotional sense, it was far from it. Akashi wanted to pamper him, shower him with so much that he deserved— he wanted to lavish him with unconditional love! 

Nothing could speak more than the action from his heart and through the effort of his hands. So Akashi thought of the most brilliant thing that he could do to pamper Furihata.

When the door creaked open, Furihata smiled when he saw Akashi.

Furihata had warmed up to Akashi rather quickly when he had regained consciousness a couple of hours after his head had been treated.

Akashi apologised over and over—almost bawling as though he was confessing to Furihata’s ghost—Furihata was alive, so thankfully, Akashi could rest well. 

Furihata remembered the kiss and apologised but ended up blushing mad when Akashi had insisted that he did not mind it all. It was a painful sight for Kuroko, they were both equally shy despite indiscreetly hinting at one another of their unprofessed love, neither even dared to confess.

The blushing game was giving Kuroko a splitting headache.

Furihata was not surprised upon Akashi’s visit. Akashi had made his visits at least two times a day. Furihata felt bad about it but he truly loved the company and always looked forward to seeing Akashi. 

What surprised Furihata was when Akashi said. “I made you pumpkin soup.” He opened the lid of the round container, releasing the hot steam of sweet aroma. 

Buttery, creamy, nutty and a little peppery. The smooth, cream of yellow was seducing Furihata's appetite. 

Furihata had known the disastrous skills of Kuroko when it came to cooking. He only knew how to boil eggs. From Takao, he knew Midorima's demise came from the kitchen. From Kasamatsu, he knew the only thing that's safe for Kise to do was opening the fridge. From Sakurai, he knew Momoi and Aomine were practically food-murderers. However, from Himuro, he knew Murasakibara was excellent when it came to anything pastry—other than that, it'd be only a death wish. 

As for Akashi, Furihata knew nothing. What he did know was that Akashi was perfect in everything. That might include cooking, proven from the silver container filled with gooey goodness, the aroma was so deliciously pleasant, it was impossible this could go anyhow wrong. 

"This looks amazing!" 

Akashi's heart bloomed and did a ballerina dance in his ribcage. His composure remained, smiling gladly. "Have a taste. If you really like it, I'll make you more."

To that, Furihata blushed. 

Akashi blushed. 

If Kuroko was around he'd splash the pumpkin soup at both their blushing faces.

While Akashi had turned around to switch the television on with the remote, Furihata took a dip of the spoon into the thick cream of soup. 

After a small blow against the spoon, he took a taste. Unsurprisingly delicious with a surprising flavour. Furihata took the spoon whole, it was so smooth, so creamy, so sweet and salty, the hint of nut and peppery spice.

Furihata surely took another dip.

Akashi finally placed the remote down and spun around—to his horror, Furihata laid lifeless on his bed. 

"Furihata!" Akashi rushed to his side, the metal spoon laid ungripped on his opened fingers, spilled soup from the spoon spilled to the white blankets. 

"Oh no!" Akashi shook Furihata's shoulder but there was no response. 

When the door opened, Akashi whipped his head with bulging, horrified eyes, Kagami and Kuroko reflected the horror on his face just the same after a look between a lifeless Furihata and a desperate, close to bawling Akashi. 

"The fuck did you do this time?!" Kagami shouted. 

"Nothing! I was just—I only made soup!" 

"So you poisoned him?!" Kagami shrieked. 

"What? No! I would never!" 

"Then explain that— _oh_ my god! He's turning yellow! Is that even possible?!" 

"I didn't know you even cooked Akashi, don't your servants do that for you?" Kuroko questioned and inspected the dish in the container with only his eyes. It was safer. 

"I don't! But they supervised me while I was making this!" 

Kagami could tell what dish it was by the colour and smell. "Is this pumpkin soup? What the hell—first you knocked him out with a pumpkin, now you poisoned him with pumpkin soup?! The fuck are you? Jack-O-Lantern?!" 

Akashi ultimately ignored Kagami's accusations. He would have not poisoned Furihata, if he did, he would have surely taken another poison to die alongside with him. 

There was so much left unsaid, they had not gone out on dates yet and grew old together, Akashi will be the one to save him! 

So Akashi did what he thought most logical, the most dramatically romantic thing to do at the moment to lift the poison that was made from his hands. 

Akashi kissed him. Although, unlike Furihata's sloppy one. Akashi's was soft, brief yet with so much passion—he had not only tasted the sweetness of Furihata's lips, but the savoury delight of the pumpkin he had made—and his head was already spinning.

"What are you— _and-d_ his down on the floor. Great. Now he thinks he's Romeo." Kagami grumbled, completely unamused that Akashi had probably dropped dead on the floor. 

Kuroko let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Just get the doctor, Taiga."

**Author's Note:**

> :] I think it was spoiled milk/cream used for the soup and no one bothered to check the expiry. 
> 
> The infamous Romeo and Juliet, in which Romeo thinks Juliet is dead, then killed himself, Juliet wakes up, thinks he's dead and kills herself. for some odd reason, I never found that dramatically romantic.
> 
> this was written in a go in my phone, i was sulking that much LOLOL!


End file.
